


The Young Wolf

by Sashimi



Series: The Young Wolf [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Romance, So dumb, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:03:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2859983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashimi/pseuds/Sashimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavellan accidentally uses the Amulet from Redcliff to travel to a time when She and Solas could be together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Young Wolf

 

Chapter 1

 

            Inquisitor Lavellan was now one of the most powerful women in Thedas. There was not a single faction that did not owe her and the inquisition their very existence. Ambassadors and suitors filled her hall daily with requests of aid, alliance, or marriage.

 

            In truth she enjoyed this respect and reverence as she sat on her throne. Not in a sense of dominance, but in the idea that she was a Dalish Elf mage who had risen so high in the Shemlen’s world. She was not going to waste this. She was going to use this to build a new place for her people. It would be place where they didn’t have to be afraid, or secretive, or constantly lose their sense of selves to time. They could live in peace with the Shemlen and other races, and not make the same mistakes in the past.

 

            In her mind she imagined her people coming to her safe haven from all across Thedas. Not just the Dalish but also escaped slaves from Tevinter, oppressed city elves, and maybe even some who had chosen the Qun. This was her dream that held almost every hope. It was a far off and hard to reach goal, but to her it was worth a life time of work and sacrifice.

 

            Just one thing still saddened her heart as she sat in her power. The man who had lit the spark of her dream had left, and never said if or when he would return. He showed her massive and ancient Elvehn kingdoms in her dreams. Flawed ones, but still grand and proud. They made her realize her people could be so much more, even more than those memories.

 

            He promised it would all be made clear after she had defeated Corypheus. That she would know why he broke her heart after making her face bare. The broken promise felt like betrayal when it crossed her mind. Sadness and rage built inside her until she pushed the memory aside.

 

            “That is enough for today”, she commanded. And a small sea of people parted for her as she crossed her hall and strode towards the library. Past _his_ old study, with _his_ paintings… all about her. It felt like he learned everything about her, and she learned so little of him.

 

            He taught her much, just not of him. He taught her how to control the fade. To user her mark in order to shape it to her will and to control other people’s dreams. He showed her ancient events lost in oceans of time. But she learned so little about him.

 

            Of course she did _know_ him. She knew his kiss and the way his hands wrapped around her. She knew that no matter his reluctance he would inevitable find his way back into her arms and bed, with little more effort than a look or a touch. A nibble on the tip of his ear or a breath on his neck could make him drop his tomes and throw her to the floor. When he was especially stubborn she would touch herself and bring her finger to his lips. It would not be soon after that he called her body a temple and his mouth labored between her thighs.

 

            “Thinking of something naughty?” Dorian drawled from his chair, looking as elegant as ever. Lavellan had not realized that she had been standing on the second floor absently staring into nothing and quickly composed herself.

 

            “No, just a long day. I’m tired. Are _you_ thinking of anything naughty?” She quipped back.

 

            “Oh just filling my time, with time” he said as he swung that damned green amulet that caused her so much trouble at Redcliff. If she could never think of the horror that thing caused again it would be too soon.

 

            Annoyed and frustrated she quickly blurted, “Don’t mess with that!” and snatched the horrible thing by the chain with her right hand. She looked down at it with revulsion.

 

            Dorian quickly stood up in protest, “I spent years researching it. I just can’t let that go to waste”. But Lavellan was already walking away. As she looked at it she felt a sudden yearning. She just wished, if anything, she had more time Solas.

 

            _I just want to go back to a time when he and I could be together._

At the moment she thought that, she placed the amulet in her left palm and he mark exploded in light. The next moment she was gone, and the amulet fell to the floor.

 

            “I’m going to be blamed for this” Said Dorian.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lavellan is in a strange place and has no idea what is going on. but she finds Solas and rescues him. But things are more confusing that she thought.

Chapter 2

 

            Green light so bright it burns. It feels like flames are all around her as she’s pulled and pushed through a current the wrong way. She’s felt this before when she was pushed forward through time at Redcliff, but this seems so much longer. There is no air to breath and her lungs are desperate to expand. Right when she feels like she is going to pass out, she slams onto the ground and gasps for sweet crisp air.

 

            Before Lavellan started cursing in panic, she heard loud and angry voices near by. Quick thinker that she was, she does her best to quiet her gasps and desperate coughs.

 

            “ _You can’t lose it here. Just get through this situation and then you’ll be able to create a plan of action. Figure out where you are, who those people are, and get moving. You have no staff to center your powers, but a knife in your boot and your mark to do…something with. ”_ She thought to herself, prep talking herself into moving.

 

            She got onto all fours, staying low to the ground, and took in her surroundings. She was in a dense forest, it’s dark, but there was some light near by where the voices were continuing to scream and argue. It sounded like Elvish, but it’s going by so fast and they are using so many words she isn’t sure.

 

            Crawling slowly she approached a clearing where the light was coming from. Some sort of magic was illuminating the area and there were 3 people…. Elves. One was a woman wearing golden armor, while another man seemed to be fighting her in combat. The third was a man tied to a tree near the edge of the clearing. He calls out to them and the fighting man stabs at a weakness in the woman’s armor.

 

            Wait. She knew that voice. It was Solas’ voice. She didn’t know what he said but he must be trying to get out of whatever situation he is in. Is this why he never came back or sent word? Was she pushed into the future? How far? How long has it been this time?

 

            _“Questions for later”_ she thought. _“Now I have to help him”._

 

            She moved her way around the clearing silently and positioned herself behind Solas’ tree. By this time Solas had some something else to the strange man and he seemed to be extremely angry about it. She took her knife out of her boot and waited. She didn’t know what she would do with a small knife against that unusually large elf, but she needed to feel like she had something. Luckily the golden armored woman used her last bit of strength to stab him in the back and they both fell….asleep?

 

            She crawled up next to Solas as she watched the sleeping duo and asked “Did they both really just fall asleep, Solas?”. He turned his head quickly to her and looked in complete shock. She laughed and continued, “Didn’t expect to see me, did you?” and turned her attention to his bindings.

 

            They were not ropes, but thick woody vines. It seemed like a type of magic, well done as well. She was impressed. But she also needed to figure out how to get him out of there before the two weirdos woke up.

 

            _If I had my staff maybe I could burn them away. But… too thick for my knife. Maybe if I just focus on my knife and make it really hot I can burn through them like…_

“Yes!”, Lavellan exclaimed as she pushed her weight down on the knife through the vines. She looked at Solas and whispered “Ar lasa mala revas” with a smile.

 

            He just looked at her without a word. And she noticed that he looked different, really different. She was so excited and nervous she didn’t realize. His hair was shaved on the sides but on top it was long, dark, and wild. Dread locks? It was so dark she couldn’t tell. And he seemed to be wearing an animal skull on his forehead. Just how far in the future was she thrown?

 

            “Let’s go” she said and grabbed his wrist with her left hand, pulling him into the forest. Running seemed like a good idea to get away from the ones who had captured her Solas. She ran until she could barely breath and finally slowed into another much smaller clearing.

 

Still holding onto Solas with her left hand, she waved her right at some branches to force them to pile together. Another flick and vielfire lit up and slowly turned red to create heat and light. She finally turned around to look at him to see his face looking vaguely curious, eyebrows slightly raised. His eyes darted from the fire, to her, back to the fire.

 

“I’m more competent than you give me credit for, I’ve been practicing what you taught me.” She snipped. Solas’ only response was a widening grin that showed all of his teeth as he gazed down at her. She had never seen that grin before, but she slightly enjoyed it.

 

She looked him over. He was wearing furs and leathers, with his long dreadlocks falling over one shoulder. It was different and weird, and she loved it. She loved how he always seemed to be so unusual no matter where he was.

 

Grabbing his furs Lavellan pulled his head down to her and she kissed him deeply, invading his mouth. She pulled back slightly and took his lower lip into her mouth and swirled her tongue around it, then was rewarded with a low rumbling hum that she could feel in his chest. Encouraged, she lightly caressed the tips of his ears the way he showed her he liked. He responded with a louder rumble as he placed his hand daringly on her ass.

Then she took a step back and pulled out of Solas’ embrace to tease him. He almost fell over, gained his balance, and looked at her in a way she had never seen before. It was almost a sneer, and that set off all the rage and hurt she had forgotten about in her passions.

 

“Where did you go, Solas? Why did you leave without saying anything? Without saying goodbye?” She screamed. “Solas, why?”

 

Again, Solas simply looked at her. Then slowly started to smile that big toothy smile. It wasn’t pleasant to look at this time. It just hurt.

 

Solas started to move towards he and try to grab her, but in her rage and pain she pushed him away. Her hand sparked and he fell back harder than she wanted him to. Guilt, anger, and sadness welled in her and she turned away.

 

“Ir abelas” Lavellan stuttered as she tried to hide that she was crying.

 

Lavellan gained her composure and turned back to face him. Solas was still looking at her but now with his eyebrows slightly furrowed. A long stream of Elvish fell from his mouth that she couldn’t understand. Most of the words were ones she never learned and he never taught her.

 

In frustration and exhaustion she exhaled “let’s just go to sleep” and laid down on some soft moss. Annoyed that he insisted on speaking in Elvish to her at this moment, of all times. He always tried to get her to learn more by doing that, but this was ridiculous.

 

She knew going to sleep would not be the end of it. If anything maybe she could have some time to process things in the fade. Lavellan knew Solas would come to her there, and she was still angry.

 

_I should punish him. I should make him beg and plead. And I’ll deny him that._

She laid on her side and saw Solas laying down a few feet from her. He was looking at her again, but not smiling. Just looking. She closed her eyes and fell into the fade to wait for him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The same meeting through the eyes of Fen'Harel

Chapter 3

 

            _Bound to a tree with two idiots fighting over a catch. Hmm. I can’t blame them, I am quite the prize. Making love to the lovely Andruil doesn’t seem so bad, but a year and a day is quite a chunk of time.  Anaris seems quite upset that I betrayed his siblings, however. I think he might kill me. Death seems like it may be a worse fate than indentured love making. What to do…_

The Dread Wolf spoke, “Anaris, there is a sliver of silky skin just waiting to be penetrated by you above her left hip. I rather think you would enjoy such intimacy”.

 

            Anaris quickly gazed on Andruil’s hip and also noticed the flaw in her armor. Quickly he struck and Andruil fell to the ground in agony. Anaris straightned and turned to Fen’Harel.

 

            “I supposed you prefer death than to enjoy her bed. A strange preference but I will not complain. Today I get my revenge”. Anaris said as he strode towards his prize.

 

            The Dread Wolf grinned and said “Oh but I think not. You owe me your victory, so your victory’s prize should be mine. And me being the prize, I am mine!” and proceeded to grin and cackle.

 

            Anaris roared, “You dare try your tricks on me? You are bound. You wont be fleeing this time. I will kill you a hundred times over, each time worse than the last. You will pay for your sins against me”.

 

            As Anaris raged on, Andruil managed to shoot an arrow into his back, silencing him as he fell to the ground. Both beings having spent their power, they fell into slumber to recover. Fen’Harel smiled to himself with his victory.

 

_Idiots the both of them. Now to figure out a way out of these bin-_

“tsed asfiuuis adifjsba asifbjsd, pride?” Said a little bare faced woman to his left. It was so unexpected and bazaar that for once he didn’t have a clever reaction, internally or externally. “sdfjk jksdfkds dfssdf adlk asksedf, asfei?”

 

            _What is that little morsel saying? And why is she smiling at me like she is my equal? Ah, she has a knife, little good that will do her. Maybe she thinks her idiotic attempts to help me will gain her fav-_

“ASG” it exclaimed.

_Oh. She cut them loose. That was clever. Hmm._

The little barefaced woman then looked at him and said what he thought could be “I set your free”, but it was pronounced so horribly he thought he might be mistaken.

 

            She was staring at him, unashamed. Looking at him with no fear or embarrassment. Usually when the lesser people saw him they looked down or away after a few seconds. Why was she just looking at him like that?

 

            _She’s barefaced, but I can feel the scars of a slave radiating off her face. A freed slave. Maybe she’s just the rebellious kind. Faking confidence in order to defy the way of things. I think I like this little thing, even if-_

She had grabbed his wrist and pulled him up and was now pulling him through the forest. For a moment he tried to resist and was surprised to see that he simply couldn’t. He couldn’t even try. He found this rather curious, and amusing. The little imp was turning out to be quite a riddle, and he loved riddles.

 

            They stopped in a clearing and he watched as she performed magic and even summoned vielfire with little effort. He was impressed. Then proceeded to be intrigued as she began speaking to him in her strange tongue. Looking right into his eyes with no fear at all. He quite enjoyed that little bit of insolence and made a wolfish grin. Then she grabbed him and forced her mouth on his, and he savored this insolence even more.

 

            _This little tart can’t be a maiden, I am sure._

She bit his lip and he felt the sensation shoot straight down and he growled in pleasure. She was pushing him to the edge and dared to have no fear about it. He was going to take her, she should be in awe. But then she stepped back and he almost fell into where she once was.

 

            Wounded pride is not a good look on the Dread Wolf. Something in his face set her off and she started to scream in her indecipherable language. He liked the way she looked when she was angry, even if it made no sense as to what was happening. His wolfish grin reappeared.

 

            _Maybe if I get my mouth on her’s, she will be silent. Hmm. After that, however, I would like to hear more of her ramblings as I take h-_

A sudden flash of green and a slam to the chest threw him on his back.

 

            _Her habit of interrupting my internal dialogue is rather annoying. But…what was that? That was familiar. What was in her hand? Ahhhhh. Her left hand. The hand that held me._

“What a little mystery you are, little Halla. Don’t you know little Halla like you should be afraid of big Wolves like me? But I guess when the little Halla has a big leash, she can tempt the big Wolf all she wants. Hmm? No matter, once you sleep you will be in my realm. And in my realm I always catch my feasts.”

 

            Her response was a surprise. A sigh of words he didn’t understand, and then laying down on the ground to fall asleep. She looked right in his eyes, and he could see that she had anger in them. Like he should be the one afraid of her. Then she closed those big pretty eyes and fell straight to sleep.

 

            _I like this little Halla. I think I might keep her for a pet._

            But as Fen’harel fell into the fade, he had a brief thought that she may be more like a courser hound than a Halla. 


	4. Chapter 4: Hunger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dread Wolf stalks the beyond, king of his realm. Master of Nothing, it turns out.

Chapter 4

 

            _My realm. My rules. I’m coming for you little Halla. I’m going to rip you open and find all your little secrets. I’m going to know all of your soul and you will enjoy the agony._

The Dread Wolf caught the scene of his little Halla and moves swiftly through the fade into her dream. A castle made of stone, but not crystals or roots or branches. Just stone cut into pieces and placed back together again. So strange.

 

_Was she a servant here, before her freedom? Maybe this is where she toils, recreating her servitude. Not an unusual dream, to be trapped forever in what you hate. I might find her in the kitchens bent over a table, covered in flower. Hmm. Or on the floor somewhere scrubbing away, what a delightful sight that would be._

A circular room covered in painting, filled with tomes. He rather liked the paintings, they seemed to tell a story. He walked on through a door into a hall filled with the most amazing creatures. There were some rather short things that seemed to be sturdily built, he found them to be interesting to look at. Outnumbering those fascinations were what appeared to be large elves with incredibly small ears and eyes.

 

_There is something not quite right about how they look. They move differently as well. It is so close to normal, but it isn’t. I do not like it, I do not like those things._

There were a few Elvehn among the crowd, but not many. When he looked to the back of the hall he saw a small Elf sitting on a grand throne.

 

_Is that a dragon’s skull? A fascinating choice._

The little elf gave a command to one of the creatures he found so unnerving, and it bowed and obeyed. The little elf was his little Halla. He found this revelation amusing. She turned her head and looked at him as if she had been expecting him.

 

_What an adorable little fantasy she has made._

 

“Pride” she called out. And moved her hand to call him over, as if she had done this many times to many people. She had an heir of command and Fen’Harel was starting to wonder if his calculated assumptions were wrong. This was a revelation that both angered and intrigued him at the same time. He moved slowly up to the throne and admired her body sitting there with all the confidence and intimidation of a queen.

 

_I should grab her by the ankles and drag her to the floor, pull her off that ridiculous fantasy she’s made. Her robes are rather pleasing as they cling to her body. Those gems encircling her thighs are rather nice, I wonder what gibberish she will shout when I rip them off her with my teeth. Hmm. She’ll worship me once I’m done, as ones like her should._

 

He made to grasp one of her ankles but found that something was preventing him from touching her no matter how hard he pushed his hand towards her. A crooked grin spread across her face as she uttered a command to him that he did not understand. Her smile turned to an angry frown as she uttered it again, and again he did not understand. The Little Queen grabbed the Dread Wolfs furs and pulled him down hard so that his knees hit the ground in front of her throne.

 

_Something is not right. She shouldn’t be able to do this, not to me. I am the Master of the Beyond, she is just a liberated slave._

As the Dread Wolf leered at this infuriating mystery, a smile appeared again on her lips. She leaned towards his face and he couldn’t help but anticipate another kiss, but instead she caressed his ears and neck. The teasing angered him and he lunged on top of her but she quickly leaned back in her chair. His hands try to claw her clothes away, but again he found he could not touch. Something pushed his hands and body back when he tried. It was infuriating to him.

 

And the Dread Wolf spoke, “When I figure out what magic this is I am going to pull you apart and make you beg for forgiveness. I am going to tear into you and pull out your secrets to make them mine”.

 

Instead of showing fear on her face she simply smiled wider than ever. It was so frustrating and yet he could feel his cock go hard for her. To make this more torturous, she unbuttoned her blouse to expose her breasts and torso. Unashamed, she moved one slender finger against a nipple to make it stiffen as she let out a sigh. She moved her other hand slowly down her belly to unlace her breeches. Graceful and swift, the clothing fell to the ground and she laid naked on her throne under him.

 

He looked down at her, hungry as ever. He felt like a salivating animal as he growled “I will chase you and hunt you every night. Pull you down with my teeth and feast on your body as you scream for more.”

 

She made him watch has her fingers made their way between her thighs. They moved between her lower lips and circled around her clit, making her shudder and gasp. Soon her hips were moving in an oh so fascinating and rhythmic way. He wanted her to do that on him, for him, forever. For all his threats she never shied away, never looked away from his eyes. It was almost intimidating.

 

“I am going to rip your throat and claim your body. You’re goi-“

 

She removed her hand from her cunt and shoved her fingers in his mouth as he tried to roar at her. Her sweet, earthy taste flooded his mouth and he could do nothing but suck the flavor off her hand.  Before he could think he had his mouth on her cunt for more. He could not stop in his hunger for her as he kneeled in front of her throne.

 

Licking, sucking, eating, devouring _her_ in her infinite power over him. His hand craved to reach and touch and rip and hold but he couldn’t. Just his mouth to kiss and ravage and only there, nowhere else. His cock ached for attention as he found that he could not even touch himself, and all his rage and frustration rolled back over into his insatiable hunger to eat her.

 

He heard her moans and gasps as she rocked her hips into his mouth. He felt her small, powerful hands grab his long dreads to push and pull him back and forth. He let out a long, deep growl as his lips sucked on her clit.

 

“My Pride, my heart. I love you.” She screamed as her climax poured over her and into his mouth. 

 

She shuddered and relaxed oh so confidently as he removed his mouth to look her over in her glory. For a moment, as she gasped for air, he could touch her. He felt victory and knew he had her in her weakness. But then…

 

“Wake up”, she breathed with an evil grin.

 

Fen’Harel was lying on his side on the forest floor. He saw the little elf woman still asleep, with a gentile smile on her face. She looked so peaceful in her slumber. So sure of her victory.

 

_I am going to figure out your mystery and consume it. I will know you and all that you are and ever will be._


	5. Price is Paid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth starts to unravel. Also sex.

Chapter 5

 

_That was certainly some justice for all his misdeeds. I wont make him suffer much longer._

Lavellan laid with her eyes closed, reliving the events that just played out in the fade. Oh how sweet it was to see him so frustrated. She was looking forward to the passion he was about to finally unleash on her.

 

She heard him crawl on top of her and felt him move his thigh between her legs. As she felt his hot breath on her neck she opened her eyes with a devious smile and looked at his face.

 

“You look so stupid with that skull on your head, take it off” and Lavellan pulled it off his head and threw it aside. Then gazed back at him.

 

_Something doesn’t look right._

His mouth pushed onto hers and her doubts were erased for a moment as he ground his hips into her. She could feel how hard he was against her as he started to grab at her clothes, trying to pull them off. She just wanted to feel him inside her, pushing into her, arms and mouth all around her. But something didn’t seem right. She pushed his body back with her hands.

 

_Why does he look different? He looks the same. Maybe. Softer features…._

Here eyes drifted over his forehead.

 

_He has no scar._

She picked up a rock to her left and slammed it onto his head, making him fall to the side of her as he clutched his head. Fear and guilt gripped her and she jumped up to her feet and ran as fast as she could.

 

_That wasn’t Solas who was he what is happening? But he was. I know he was. He was the same in the fade. I can always tell who people are in the fade and that_ **was** _Solas._

Still running, she felt his eyes burning into her back and his footsteps getting closer.

 

_I went through time with the amulet. I didn’t go forward. I went back. But how far? Solas was what, 40? I shouldn’t have hit him. He looked so angry. I don’t know who Solas used to be when he was younger._

Lavellan slowed her pace down and finally stopped. Turning around she was expecting him to be right there, but he wasn’t. She didn’t see him anywhere.  A whispered prayer came out of her.

 

“Gods, please guide me to the truth.”

 

And suddenly a hand flicked her between her eyes quite hard.

 

Grasping at her face she exclaimed “Ahhhh what was that!?”

 

“Your deal”, replied a deep voice.

 

Standing in front of her was an elf with black hair that fell to his waste. Heavy lidded, he blinked at her, as he seemed to wait for a response.

 

“What deal?” She replied. “You just hit me on the head. Who are you!?”

 

Speaking slowly in an even tone the Elf said, “You should know, you came into my realm and asked for my deal. Now pay my price. Knowledge for knowledge, secrets for secrets.”

 

Lavellan, not wanting to interact with this insane man anymore said, “Fine. I’ll pay. What is your price?”

 

“Price is paid” he said. And then pointed back to where she ran from. “Return and find your way”.

 

 

Lavellan felt like she walked a much further distance than she actually ran. But eventually she started to feel a pressure on her ears and saw the air move a little. It felt like ancient magic, but much stronger. Fresher.

 

Eventually she saw Solas in the distance, or who she assumed was a younger Solas. He was just standing there next to a tree. She jogged to him to close the distance and saw that she had cut his face and blood was smeared all over it. Intense guilt hit her gut.

 

Lavellan started to speak, “I’m sorry I hit you. It was wrong of me. I was just confused and thought… you were someone else. But…Listen this is going to take a while to expla-“

 

“You’re an extremely insolent little slave girl and have caused me more frustrations than you could possibly be worth” he cut in as he licked a dribble of blood off the corner of his lip.

 

“I am _NOT_ a _SLAVE_ ” She screamed.

 

Rage coursed through her. Of all the things one could say to her. A Dalish Elf. A Dalish _keeper_. A slave? How dare he?

 

Before she could think, she used her mark to push him to the ground. She was so angry and frustrated all she could do was get on top of him and start screaming.

 

“A thousand years of slavery and a thousand more in hiding! We fought tooth and nail for our freedom and heritage! And it was you, always you, saying it was all lost already!” She was starting to dig her nails into his bare chest and he was breathing hard. She noticed a smile spreading across his face.

 

Lavellan put her face up to his, grabbing his dreads, “Don’t you dare! Don’t you dare smile at me!”

 

He bit onto his lip and replied, “Yes. I apologize little mistress. You are no slave. You are much more than that”. His eyes were bright and attentive as his breath was starting to shake.

 

Something about the way he said it made her reach down and start to unlace his pants. With one of her hands still pulling his dreads, she took the other and grasped his cock.

 

_Yes. This is definitely still Solas. He can be as young or as old as possible. I know this part of him._

Solas let out a long obscene moan as her firm grip went from the base of his cock to the tip. He twitched in her hands and she could how aroused he was. She released her grips on him and started to remove her clothes.

 

“Don’t move. Don’t touch me. Just lay there.” She ordered. And he did so. Staring wide eyed and attentive as she pulled her clothes off deftly.

 

Climbing back on top of him, she pulled his furs off his chest to the side and admired the sight. Lean muscles all the way down his abdomen, leading down to his pulsing and twitching dick. There was blood still all over his face but she liked the look, despite feeling a twinge of guilt for causing it. A deep cut in the middle of his forehead.

 

_I’ll make it better._

Reaching down she grabbed his cock and moved it up to her cunt as she bent over him to kiss his mouth. It was a greedy and sloppy kiss, and she moved her mouth up his cheek and onto his forehead. Half kissing him, half licking. She took the tip of him and moved it around her clit, making her moan into the kisses she was dragging across his face. When he felt how wet she was he tried to thrust and grab her hips.

 

“No”, she growled into his ear. With her free hand she twisted the tip of his pointed ear and he half yelped half groaned. Obediently, he did not touch her.

 

Swirling the tip of his manhood around her clit, she made him watch as her breath became short. Shamelessly she used him to cum while giving him the minimal amount of pleasure. She could see the frustration in his face and the rage inside her purred.

 

Finally, she placed him at her opening and looked into his eyes. She slowly lowered herself on him and could feel him stretching her. It felt so good she couldn’t help but let out a long groan and curse.

 

“Dread Wolf take me”, Lavellan let out in a long throaty moan.

 

“Yes” he said.

 

And he was on top of her, thrusting into her, grabbing all over her. His mouth was all over her neck with kisses and bites. It felt like being devoured into ecstasy. Each thrust felt desperate for more, to be deeper, closer. His hands touched and probed and caressed on her breasts, belly, thighs, ass, and clit. Like he couldn’t decide where he wanted to be but he just wanted more. To feel more, taste more, have more. She could feel her climax swelling inside her.

 

“Do it now” She panted and screamed, “Cum with me. In me. Do it now. Now.”

 

She grabbed his head and made him look into her eyes and she knew that she knew him. She felt him thrust harder and jerkier. She could feel him unleashing inside her and it pushed her over the edge. They both cried out in the same moment, sharing it together.


End file.
